Hydro Pump (move)
|accuracy=80 |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Works better the more the crowd is excited. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Hydro Pump (Japanese: ハイドロポンプ Hydro Pump) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I to V Hydro Pump inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Hydro Pump can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Hydro Pump's power changed from 120 to 110. Description |The strongest Water-type attack. However, while it is powerful, it may miss the target.}} |The strongest Water-type attack. While it is powerful, it may miss the target.}} |A powerful water- type attack.}} |Blasts water at high power to strike the foe.}} |Blasts water at high power to strike the target.}} |A high volume of water is blasted at the foe under great pressure.}} |The foe is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure.}} |The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 40 |40|40|40 41 |STAB='}} 48 |48|48|49 53 |STAB='}} 60 |60|60|60 65 |STAB='}} 46 |46|40 45 |STAB='}} 54 |54|46 63 |STAB='}} 36 |STAB='}} 46 |46 45 |STAB='}} 65 |STAB='}} 45 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 52 |52 42 |STAB='}} 1, 60 |1, 60 51 |STAB='}} 52 |52 53 |53 45 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 41 |40|40|41|41|41 44 |42 46 |STAB='}} 65 |STAB='}} 52 |52|52|71|71 45 |45|45 31 |STAB='}} 44 |STAB='}} 50 |STAB='}} 48 |50|50|50|STAB='}} 57 |60|60|60|STAB='}} 71 |76|76|76|STAB='}} 51 |51|STAB='}} 40 |40 47 |47|STAB='}} 46 |46 55 |55|STAB='}} 37 |57|57|1, 57|1, 57|STAB='}} |42|42|STAB='}} |52|52|STAB='}} 1, 60 |1, 60|STAB='}} 37 |37|37|37}} 41 |41|STAB='}} 45 |45|45 44 |44|STAB='}} 58 |1, 58 1, 50 |1, 50|STAB='}} 49 |49|STAB='}} 58 |58|STAB='}} 47 |44|STAB='}} 40 |40 35 |35|STAB=}} 46 |46|STAB='}} 50 |46|STAB='}} 90 |90|90 75 |75|STAB='}} 40 |43|STAB='}} 60 |59|STAB='}} |45|45|STAB='}} |57|57|STAB='}} |50|50|50|STAB='}} 1 |1|STAB='}} By Form change Generation IV |form=Wash Rotom}} Generation V Generation VI Generation VII Special move Generation III |STAB='}} Generation V - |STAB='}} By Generation II }} |STAB='}} Generation IV Generation V |STAB='|note=Lv. 15}} Generation VI |STAB='|note=Lv. 15}} |STAB='|note=Lv. 36}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Hydro Pump is a long range attack that fires 10 tiles away in a straight line. This move is piercing (can hit multiple targets in a straight line). Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=51 |acc=80% |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, , a Poké Ball Pokémon, uses to damage and push away opposing fighters. There are multiple blasts and they can not be reflected. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Blastoise is replaced with ; however, Kyogre's water blasts do not damage opponents. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, uses Hydro Pump as part of Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash, . In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, Hydro Pump appears as 's up special move. Greninja propels itself using two Hydro Pumps, which can also push opponents back. Since there are two Hydro Pumps, Greninja can move in two different directions if two directions are inputted. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Hydro Pump had a power of 60. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Hydro Pump had a power of 90 and a duration of 3.8 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target, even at a distance.}} | }} |The target is blasted by a huge volume of water launched under great pressure.}} |It damages even a faraway Pokémon.}} }} |It even damages faraway Pokémon.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series mod 2}}|0=|1=F}}|pkmn=Frillish|method=Frillish releases a powerful blast of water from its mouth at the opponent, or Frillish puts two of its tentacles together, and a blue ball of water forms in between them. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at the opponent.}} mod 2}}|0=|1=F}}|pkmn=Jellicent|method=Jellicent releases a powerful blast of water from its mouth at the opponent.}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Hydro Pump}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Hydro Pump}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Hydro Pump}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Hydro Pump}} In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Mirror Move (move)|Mirror Move}}}} In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga * Dawn's Piplup attempted to use Hydro Pump in PDP09 but failed to use it. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga * told to use Hydro Pump in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos!! but Jasmine's Steelix finished it off before it got to use the move. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In 3D games before , when uses this move two streams are fired at the target, whereas every other Pokémon only has one stream. Starting in Pokémon X and Y, Blastoise only has one stream. In other languages |bordercolor= |bg=Воднаструя Vodnastruya |zh_yue=水炮 水柱巨砲 |zh_cmn=水炮 水砲 |cs=Vodní pumpa |da=Vandkanon Vandpumpe |nl=Hydropomp |fi=Vesipumppu Vesitykki Hydropumppua |fr=Hydrocanon |de=Hydropumpe |el=Υδραντλία Ybrantlía |hi=पानी का पम्प Paani Ka Pump |id=Hydro Pump |it=Idropompa |ko=하이드로펌프 Hydro Pump |no=Vannkanon |pl=Pompa Wodna (M01, Diamond & Pearl onwards) Hydro Pompa (original series) |pt_br=Jato d'Água (games, BW104-present, TCG, manga) Hidro Bomba (early anime, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Hidrobomba (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Hidro-Bomba (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Bomba de Água (Pokémon Chronicles) |ro=Pompa Hidraulică |sr=Хидро Пумпа Hidro Pumpa |es_eu=Hidrobomba |es_la=Hidrobomba Bomba de Agua (occasionally) |sv=Hydropump |tr=Su Pompası |vi=Bơm Hidro Bơm Hydro }} de:Hydropumpe es:Hidrobomba fr:Hydrocanon it:Idropompa ja:ハイドロポンプ zh:水炮（招式）